Pasts of the Titans: Past Mistakes
by Raven's Shadow of Light
Summary: The Titans face a new enemy. One who seems to be able to predict their every move. Then when Beast Boy reveals dark a secret about his past he might be forced to leave the Titans. Forever. BBxRae, mayb StarxRob
1. Encounter

Full Summary:

The Titans face a new enemy. One who seems to be able to predict their every move. Then when Beast Boy reveals dark a secret about his past he might be forced to leave the Titans.

Forever.

Okay here's how old everyone is K?

Cy: 19

Robin:18

Starfire: 18

Raven: 17

Beast Boy: 17

Chapter One: Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

It was a normal day in Titans Tower. Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg were playing video games as usual. Raven was meditating in her normal corner and Starfire was making some concoction in the kitchen. The sun was out and the whole Tower seemed to be at peace. And no one was going to complain

"Alright! Go Beast Boy! It's your birthday!" the changeling yelled as he knocked both Robin and Cyborg's cars off the track and crossed the finish line beating Robin's old score by fifteen seconds and Cyborg's by twenty. Raven opened her eyes and smiled at the reflection of her friends in the window

"You cheated you little grass stain!" Cyborg exclaimed. Beast Boy turned into a cat and ducked under the couch to escape the metal man's wrath

"Cyborg, he did not cheat. You just lost. Deal with it." Raven said before the two could start arguing. Beast Boy laughed from under the sofa then emerged with some difficulty since he had turned back into a human

"Thank you Raven."

"Yeah, well I want a rematch." Cyborg demanded. Robin shook his head then disappeared into the kitchen to see what Starfire was up to. Raven smiled again and floated over to the couch and sat down next to Beast Boy. Although she would never admit it she had always wanted to join in the daily ritual but she never did. That wouldn't something Raven would do.

Ever since the final battle with her father she had been a lot happier to do things a normal seventeen year old girl would do. She found shopping with Starfire a lot more enjoyable. Training was easier. She liked working on the T-car with Cyborg every now and then. And sometimes if she was in a very good mood she found talking with Beast Boy when they were both up in the middle of the night very relaxing. Once he stopped acting like a total goofball you could actually have a in depth conversation with him

"Raven!" the girl jumped as a silver hand waved in front of her face. She turned and looked at Beast Boy

"What is it now?" she asked pretending to be annoyed. The changeling smiled awkwardly and held out a GameStation controller

"Well Cy went to work on his car so I was wondering if you'd like to play a video game with me." Raven considered for a moment then smiled

"I'd love to." if Beast Boy had grinned any wider his face would've cracked. He handed her the control and started to explain the buttons but the alarm interrupted them.

Robin was at the computer in a flash bringing up reports of what was going on. Cyborg ran into the room and stood beside his leader

"Who is it?" Raven asked pulling her hood up over her face encasing it in shadows

"No idea. Some guy in a warehouse on the outskirts of town. Titans Go!"

The car skidded to a stop outside a depot at the very edge of the city. There wasn't anything of real value so it was strange for someone to break in. Everyone stepped out and looked around

"Split up. Starfire and I will go together. Raven and Beast Boy go. Cyborg, scan for any body heat in the building. Let's move."

Beast Boy prowled along the rows of shelving units warily. His large wolf paws barely made a noise on the cement floor. Behind him Raven floated about two inches off the ground. The only sound she made was the rustling of her cloak as she moved. They moved down the aisle slowly looking around at the boxes that lined the shelves

"I don't see anyone." she whispered. Beast Boy frowned and put his nose to the floor. He snorted and drew away. Raven looked down at him and he turned back to normal

"I can't track whoever's here. I don't know their sent." he explained softly. Raven frowned and continued down the aisle.

They met up with Robin and Starfire then with Cyborg who was running his fifteenth scan over the building

"I've got nothing. The scan just shows us on the screen. Maybe it was a false alarm." before Robin could agree or disagree with his teammate all the boxes on the shelves jumped off the ledges and fell towards them

"Raven!" Robin shouted

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" the girl yelled. All the boxes froze and were sent back to their original positions

"Okay. That was just plain freaky." Starfire whispered. Over the past two years her slang had gotten much better but she still made a few mistakes here and there

"Guys, something's up there." Beast Boy whispered looking up at the shelves. Everyone followed his gaze. Before anyone could react and man had appeared in front of the sitting on a box with a strange half grin on his face. He was tall, and big. His hair was brown and his eyes were brown. He didn't looked threatening but the Titans knew better than to trust appearances

"Well, well, well. The Teen Titans. I've been watching you for a long time." Robin ran forward to punch him but he disappeared then reappeared behind the group

"You have something of mine. And I want it back." the last part was growled. Robin recovered from his charge and looked at his team

"Titans Go!" he ordered. Everyone sprang at the man. Raven threw black power out to entangle him. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon and Robin threw his freeze disks. Starfire shot at him with her eyebeams. Beast Boy… Beast Boy just stood there. His olive green face had turned a sickly lime color when the man had appeared and now he seemed frozen to the spot

"Beast Boy! Move!" Raven yelled. The changeling shook himself out of his stupor and joined in the fight. But no matter what they threw at the man. No matter how fast or powerful their attacks he was always one step ahead. Beast Boy leapt in as a tiger but was deflected with a flick of a wrist. He fell back into some shelves and didn't move

"I'll be seeing you later Titans." he said before disappearing into thin air


	2. Breakfast

Chapter Two: Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

FYI: This will mainly a BB and Raven centered fic. Cyborg will probably be around a lot too. Robin will be acting like a jerk and Starfire will be hanging around the edges. Just thought I'd let ya know. Now on with the fic! Charge!

Robin sat hunched over the computer watching the security tapes from yesterday's battle. He couldn't find any flaw in his team's attacks. The man would just step out of the way sometimes too fast for the eye to follow. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. Almost two in the morning. Behind him the doors slid open and some walked in

"Robin, are you still up?" Starfire asked walking over to stand next to her masked leader. Robin looked up at her

"Ya Star. I'm just looking over the tapes from yesterday." the alien princess shook her head and put both her hands on his shoulders and began to massage them gently

"You have been doing that since we got home. Cyborg considered shutting down the computers to make you stop for a few hours." the Boy Wonder didn't respond. He was leaning into the girl's hands as she rubbed his tired muscles. Starfire smiled to herself and looked out the window her fingers still working

"You work too hard Robin. There is nothing wrong with trying to track down a villain but sometimes you take it too far."

"I know Star. But I can't help it. It's just my nature." Robin said letting out a huge yawn. Behind them the doors opened again and Beast Boy walked in clad only in a pair of black pants

"Dudes! Get a room!" he yelped covering his eyes. Starfire giggled and Robin scowled at him. Of course Beast Boy didn't care he just laughed

"Shut up Beast Boy." the changeling smiled disappeared into the kitchen. He left a few seconds later and Robin returned to the computers

"Robin, are you going to stop now?" Starfire asked softly. The masked teen looked up at her and smiled slightly

"Ya Star. You go up to bed and I'll shut down the computers." Starfire put her hands on her hips and snorted

"That will not work on me Robin. Go to bed." Robin chuckled and stood. Over the past two years he'd finally gotten taller than Starfire. Even if it was only an inch or two

"Who's the leader around here?" he teased. The red head gave him a sweet smile that made him feel weak in the knees

"At the moment, it is me. Bed. Now." Robin shrugged helplessly and started for the doors.

Beast Boy tossed and turned violently in his bed then suddenly sat up, sweat was running down his chest, back and his hair was dripping. He looked around gasping slightly. Nothing was out of place in the room. He sighed and brushed his hair back out of his eyes. He jumped onto the floor and turned into a cat stretching out his arms and legs. Then he walked out the door still in his cat form. He rounded a corner purring to himself. Suddenly he collided with a pair of legs. A pair of grey legs

"Beast Boy? What are you doing?" the changeling looked up at Raven's confused face. He gave a cat grin and rolled around on the floor playing with her cloak. The girl smiled and picked him up and started stroking him under the chin. He purred loudly and leaned into her hands

"You goofball." she set him down and he turned back into a human

"Hey. I can't help it if I'm irresistible." he said moving his eyebrows up and down. Raven rolled her purple eyes

"You're better as an animal." she told him. He grinned, showing off both fangs and turned into a cat again pawing at the edge of her cloak. Raven sighed and obeyed his demand picking him up

"Raven, what did he do to you now?" Cyborg asked walking into view. The cat hissed and swatted at him playfully

"He didn't do anything. He's just being weird. As usual." the cat jumped out of her arms and scampered away. Cyborg laughed and walked next to Raven as they headed to the main room

"You know since he turned seventeen he's really matured." Cyborg commented. Raven nodded slightly

"Yes he has. Of course the constant slamming into walls might have jogged some sense into his head but I doubt it." they turned a corner and found Beast Boy leaning by the door

"Very funny Raven. But if that is the case then I have you to thank don't I?" Cyborg rolled his eyes and continued into the room. Beast Boy held the door with one hand and Raven passed under his arm. The changeling had grown at least four inches leaving her as the smallest Titan. Not that she cared. It made villains underestimate her

"Alright. Now before everyone starts arguing about breakfast." Robin said standing up. The others cringed waiting for the training announcement "I think we should go out to eat."

"Do we have to?" Beast Boy whined. Then a look of shock covered his face "Huh? Go out? For breakfast?"

"I think that's what he said grass stain." Cyborg said his mouth almost touching the counter. Raven smiled under her hood as she prepared herself a mug of tea

"Who are you and what did you do with Robin!" Beast Boy finally exclaimed. The masked leader crossed his arms

"Do you want to go or not?"

"Yes."

"Then stop acting like an idiot." Raven said blowing steam off her mug. She took a sip before speaking again "Breakfast sounds nice. But I'd like to change first."

"Alright. Everyone change and we'll meet in the garage in an hour."

Beast Boy walked down the hall trying not to ram into any walls. His shirt was stuck over his large elf like ears and his arms were twisted in the fabric

"Your shirt looks like its trying to eat you." a sarcastic voice said. Beast Boy waved the very tips of his arms

"Well don't just stand there! Get me outta here!" a pair of hands yanked the shirt down over his over sized ears and he pushed his arms out. Then he looked up and his mouth almost dropped.

Raven was wearing tight black jeans that hugged her hips gracefully. Her shirt was also black with a silver Chinese symbol on the front. Around her waist there was a black studded belt

"You look nice." he said finally. Raven looked as if she didn't believe him and looked him up and down slowly.

He was wearing jeans and a forest green tee shirt. A leather string hung around his throat but the pendant was hidden under his shirt

"So do you. Let's go." they walked down the stairs and into the garage where the others were waiting. Raven claimed the passenger seat as usual and the other three sat in the back talking loudly enough to cover anything that was said in the front seat

"You look really good Rae."

"Thank you Cyborg. And thanks for taking me to the mall without telling Star. She would've dragged me into any store that had a pink item." the metal man laughed

"That's Starfire for ya. She means well though." Raven smiled and nodded in agreement

"I know but I wanted a slight change. Not a 360."

"So you said. By the way what's the symbol mean?" Raven looked down at her shirt

"My name. Raven."

In the seat behind them Beast Boy sensed an odd feeling rise up in his chest as he listened to their conversation. Why did Raven always ask Cyborg for favors? He would've gladly covered for her. He shook his head. Cyborg had already told him that he didn't like Raven in that sense. They were more like brother and sister. So why was he jealous?

Once at the restaurant everyone sat down and ordered from the large menu. Until their food arrived Starfire and Robin went outside and Cyborg disappeared along with them

"I really do like your outfit Rae. It looks great on you." the girl blushed slightly and twirled a strand of hair around her finger

"Thank you. I just saw a store in the mall the last time Star dragged me there and it had Goth clothes but nothing too extreme."

"Well you look great." Raven was about to reply when an explosion from outside made the diner shake. She and Beast Boy stood and ran outside. Green starbolts flew through the air and there were shouts and yells from the other two boys. There was a scream and Beast Boy saw a little girl crying in the middle of the street. She was hunched in a ball screaming as a large chunk of rock headed straight for her. Beast Boy dove for the girl and barely rolled away with her tucked in his chest before the rock crashed into the street

"Beast Boy!" a voice yelled. He looked up and saw the man who had been in the warehouse standing over him. The little girl wiggled free from Beast Boy and took off. The changeling was frozen looking up at the man. The man smiled slightly filling the green teenager with pure fear

"Hello Gar." he said. Beast Boy's whole frame shook in fear

"You're supposed to be dead." he whispered in horror. The man chuckled and pulled something out of his pocket

"Ah but I am not." he replied. "And I want you back." Beast Boy yelped as a small chip was placed on his glove. It disappeared immediately into the silver material

"I will call you when everything is ready." with that the man disappeared.

Robin crouched on a jutted up piece of asphalt and looked around. Finally he spotted him. A green figure staggering out from the rubble

"Beast Boy!" he yelled running over to his teammate. The changeling glanced at him with a look of pure terror in his green eyes

"You okay, man?" Cyborg asked walking up. Beast Boy nodded but the look of fear didn't leave his eyes

"Where's Raven and Star?" Robin gestured down the street which was covered in chunks of asphalt and ripped up pipelines

"Star's looking for Raven." as he spoke the two girls flew into view. Starfire dropped down and threw her arms around Beast Boy

"Thank Ryut! You are safe!" she exclaimed. Raven pried the alien off of the green teenager then looked around at the damage in the streets

"Let's get back to the Tower guys. We need to be track down this guy." Robin said. Everyone loaded into the T-car and they roared away.

Raven frowned in concentration as she pressed buttons looking at different freeze frames of their fight earlier this morning. Cyborg was working beside her at his computer

"Got anything Rae?" he asked rolling away from the consol for a moment. The Goth girl didn't reply she just zoomed in on one frame

"Raven? You got something?" he repeated standing. The girl's frown deepened as she cleared up the photo

"Look at this. That man is standing right over Beast Boy. But he doesn't even try to attack him, he just… sits there."

"Well he did look pretty freaked out when we found him."

"He looked like he'd seen a ghost." Raven agreed

"Do you think you could… I dunno talk to him about it." Raven gave him a look and he held up his hands

"He just gets real defensive when I ask him stuff. He trusts you Rae." the half demon looked at the freeze frame then nodded.

Beast Boy was lying on his top bunk looking at the ceiling. The back of his right hand itched like crazy but he ignored it. Hate and anger burned in his chest as he thought about this morning's fight. He could've transformed and attacked the man so easily. He could've ended everything right then and there but he didn't. He had been too scared. He was a coward

"Beast Boy?" the door's lock glowed black and flipped to the unlocked position then the door slid open. Raven was standing in the hallway

"Do you mind?" Beast Boy asked a little harsher than he had meant. The girl huffed slightly and crossed her arms

"I knocked five times but you wouldn't answer." the changeling sighed and sat up his long legs dangling off the edge of his bunk

"I'm sorry Rae. I didn't mean it like that. I just… I've got a lot of stuff on my mind." he looked at the girl reproach ably "Forgive me?"

"Sure." Raven walked into the room and sat in a chair that had been pulled away from the desk. She seemed anxious

"What's the matter Raven? You look really pale. More than usual."

"Beast Boy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Raven," he jumped down and sat on the bottom bunk so they were at eye level "What's on your mind?"

"I was looking at some of the frames we got from the cameras during the fight. That man was standing over you for quite some time. Why didn't you do anything?" the teen looked at the floor

"I was afraid. I couldn't move. You have no idea how much I wanted to do something but… I just couldn't." Raven touched his hand gently. To her surprise he flinched and drew away

"It's okay Beast Boy. I don't blame you, I was just curious." he nodded and she stood up "Now, how about you show me how to play that racing game?" the changeling's whole face lit up like a little kid at Christmas time

"Sure Rae."

So the two sat in the main room pressing buttons and talking about anything that entered their minds. Beast Boy relaxed. This is who he was now. No one was going to take that away.


	3. Shadowy

Chapter Three: Shadowy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Beast Boy punched the bag as hard as he could sending it swinging into Robin who was practicing alongside him. He landed in a heap on the mats looking dazed

"You okay man?" Beast Boy asked leaning over his leader. The Boy Wonder nodded and got to his feet slowly. He brushed himself off then looked at the changeling

"Where'd you learn that punch? I never taught you any martial arts moves." Beast Boy's ears pulled back a few inches like they always did when he was nervous or angry

"I… uh…" he stuttered. Robin uncrossed his arms and touched his friend's shoulder

"You okay Beast Boy? Ever since that last fight you seem… jumpy."

"I'm alright. I just haven't been sleeping too well." Robin nodded then took note that the green teenager was rubbing his hand. Usually he rubbed his neck. Strange

"I'm going up to the roof. Okay?"

"Sure BB. Go ahead."

Beast Boy peeked out onto the roof. Raven was floating near the edge in her customary meditation position

"What is it Beast Boy?" she asked softly. Beast Boy walked over to her and sat down. Raven waited patiently as he played with his shoe strap

"Raven, if I told you something bad… something bad that I did… you'd still be my friend right?" Raven looked at her friend oddly. What was he getting at?

"That would depend." she responded quietly "If you were truly sorry for whatever you did, yes Beast Boy. I would still be your friend. You were still my friend when you found out about my father. I owe you that much." Beast Boy looked up at her

"Even if it was something really bad?"

"Yes. Even if it was something really bad." they sat in silence for a long time. A gentle breeze came off the bay bringing the salty smell of ocean water to the top of the Tower

"Do you want to talk about it?" Raven questioned

"Not now. Maybe later."

"Alright. Just tell me when you want to and I'll listen." Beast Boy looked over at her, cocking his head to one side slightly

"You know, you're not so bad Raven." he stood abruptly and jogged back inside. Raven watched him leave then looked out over the ocean

"You're not to bad yourself, Garfield." she whispered into the wind. Then she closed her eyes and settled into her meditation.

Beast Boy locked his door tightly then pulled off his right handed glove and began scratching furiously at the pale green skin. As he did anger burned through him like a fire. He never asked for this. He thought he was dead. He wasn't supposed to be able to find him. But then how hard was it to find the only survivor of the deadly African disease _Sakutia?_

"Stupid chip." he growled. Suddenly and simultaneously his whole hand started glowing red and the alarm started whining

"Great. Just great." he muttered. He pulled on his glove and ran out the door into the main room. He slid to a stop next to Starfire and looked up at the screen. His heart sank as he saw the man who they had now gone up against twice

"Titans Go!"

The man was robbing a bank when the Titans pulled up. They entered the building and saw him stuffing money into a bag. He looked up and locked eyes with Beast Boy

"If you would come back I wouldn't have to do this." he growled. Beast Boy backed up a step seeking comfort in the presence of his team

"What is he talking about man?" Cyborg asked looking down at the 'grass stain'

"Yes Beast Boy? What does this man mean?" Starfire repeated

"So you haven't told them." the man chuckled and slung the bag over one shoulder "Well then I won't stop your explanation." before anyone could react he had disappeared into thin air.

Robin looked down at Beast Boy who was staring at his feet. He sighed and jerked his head towards the door

"Let's get home. I think you have something you need to tell us."

Beast Boy sat on the sofa in the main room, hands folded on his knees, eyes down looking at the floor. Robin was pacing in front of him. Starfire and Cyborg stood to the side while Raven sat next to Beast Boy ready to defend him. Finally Robin stopped his endless pacing and turned to the seated changeling

"What did he mean Beast Boy?" the teen in question glanced up briefly then looked back down at his hands. He remained silent

"Beast Boy, we can't help you if we don't know what's wrong." Raven coaxed gently

"Stay out of it Raven." Robin ordered. Beast Boy's head shot up

"Just because you're the leader doesn't mean you can treat her like dirt." Robin looked ready to punch the teen in the face

"It's something bad isn't it?" Robin asked. Beast Boy looked down and nodded

"I… I used to be a thief."

Robin's mouth dropped open. Starfire's eyes widened in shock and Cyborg took a sharp intake of breath. Raven's face remained emotionless but her voice was filled with emotion

"Beast Boy," she rested her hand on his arm gently but he jerked away and glared at Robin

"So now what? You gonna kick me off the team? Throw me in jail?"

"Beast Boy… I don't want to. But if you're telling the truth I have to enforce the law. It's my job." the green faded from Beast Boy's face leaving him pale and sickly looking

"Robin, you can't just throw him in jail. He's saved hundreds of lives as a Titan. Doesn't that count for anything?" Raven demanded standing up slightly

"Ya man. I mean you said that our pasts were our business; not the team's."

"I know Cyborg. But…"

"But nothing!" Raven yelled. Light bulbs shattered showering her in glass but she didn't notice or she just didn't care "He's our friend Robin. We never put you in jail after the Red-X or Slade incident although you deserved it. You flat out lied to us. Beast Boy _was_ a thief. He's not anymore." the half demon was now up in Robin's face. The fact that she was at least a foot smaller than him didn't make her any less frightening. Just as Raven was about to continue Beast Boy spoke up

"It's okay Raven." the girl whirled around her hood falling down as she did. Everyone was surprised to see small tears in her indigo eyes

"What! You're just going to let him put you in jail!" she screamed. Ten more light bulbs shattered and the TV developed a large crack down the middle. Beast Boy shook his head

"No I'm not." he stood slowly and met Robin's masked eyes. He could tell his leader was torn between his friendship with him and his duty as a superhero

"I'm leaving." Robin grabbed his shoulder as he started to leave. Beast Boy stopped and looked back at him

"I can't let you do that Beast Boy." before anyone could react Beast Boy had turned into an insect and disappeared from sight. Robin stood there stunned for a few seconds

"We have to find him." he finally shouted. He started for the door then looked back when he realized Raven wasn't following him and the others

"Come on Raven." he said angrily. Raven crossed her arms and planted her feet

"I'm not going."

"You have to! We can't find him without you! You have to track down his aurora or whatever you call it." Raven glared at him

"Exactly. I don't go, you can't find him." with that she sank into a black portal and disappeared. Robin turned around and kicked a chair sending it flying

"Why does she pick now to start standing up for him?" he growled. Neither of his teammates responded as he stormed around the room muttering to himself.

Raven reappeared in Beast Boy's room. The changeling jumped as she came through the floor and instantly had turned into a bug

"Calm down. I'm not going to catch you. I just want to talk." there was a pause then Beast Boy turned back to normal. Raven looked around the room. Uniforms were scattered around the room and Beast Boy was pulling several… studded wrist bands out of a drawer? Raven shook her head then pushed him down into a chair

"You don't have to leave you know." Beast Boy stood again and continued his packing ignoring her for a moment

"Yes I do Rae, I won't obey someone who can't trust me." he growled trying to stuff a pair of jeans into the suitcase. Raven sighed and pushed him away gently

"Well if you're going to run away let me help you. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she waved a hand and all the clothes flew out and began folding themselves neatly

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked curiously. Raven flicked a hand again and more clothes began folding and putting themselves either in the bag or in the closet

"Robin will probably freeze your bank account as soon as he can. How much money do you have in there?"

"I dunno. A couple hundred. Maybe a thousand." Raven cocked an eyebrow but said nothing about the amount

"I can try to get the money out before he freezes it. And if you need some extra cash I've got plenty."

"How much?" Beast Boy asked

"That's rude."

"Come on Raven! I was just asking." he whined. Raven turned her back before answering

"About ten thousand." Beast Boy's mouth dropped open but didn't say anything

"Where are you going to go?" Raven asked as she finished packing clothes into the large suitcase. Beast Boy shrugged

"I can't live in the city. Someone will recognize me and tell Robin." he looked out his windows at the rocky outcrop that acted as a natural dike for the bay "I was thinking maybe a cave."

"A cave? Be realistic Beast Boy. You can't live in a cave."

"Why not? I'm an animal changeling remember?" Raven sighed and rubbed her temples. This was giving her a migraine

"If you live in a cave how will you buy food?" she asked. The teen cocked his head. He hadn't considered that. Raven smiled

"I'll tell you what. I'll bring you food and whatever else you need." Beast Boy's green eyes brightened

"Really? You'll do that for me Rae?" Raven nodded

"You're my friend Beast Boy."


	4. Falling

Chapter Five: Falling

Disclaimer: I do not own the TT

_(Three weeks later)_

Raven hid a giggle behind one hand as Beast Boy rolled around the hard rock floor of the cave laughing. He sat up wiping his eyes still laughing

"Oh man, he really said that?" Raven nodded trying to keep from laughing her guts out. Instead she smiled

"He really did." she replied. Beast Boy shook his head. They were laughing over a joke Cyborg had made up and told Bumble Bee who had taken extreme offense over it. Now she was mad and wouldn't talk to him for a million dollars.

"You hungry?"

"No. You use the food. I'm not very hungry." Beast Boy gave her an odd look then tossed her an apple. Raven caught it hastily and looked at him

"You're skinnier than usual Rae. Eat." Raven sighed in defeat and bit into the apple. So far no one had discovered Beast Boy's hiding place.

Raven made weekly visits to the cave to tell Beast Boy the news. She had brought a radio the last trip and right now it was playing songs softly in the background. She always wore civilian clothes and made sure to take off her belt and brooch. Both were signaling devices that Robin could track her through. She made the excuse that she was going to the library but she knew that Cyborg suspected she was visiting Beast Boy behind Robin's back. But he said nothing when she left every Saturday morning and came in late in the evening. Often after dark

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"When the Titans first started did you ever think anything like this was gonna happen?" Raven finished off her apple before answering

"No. I thought my father would come to Earth and destroy everything. I didn't even think I'd live to see my seventeenth birthday."

"That must've been hard. I mean knowing that you were going to do something like that and you weren't sure if you could stop it."

"It was. But you know what?"

"What?"

"You gave me the courage to at least try. You were always so happy and full of life even when things were as dark as they could get. You were always bringing me back into the light." Beast Boy's cheeks turned a light red color and he rubbed the back of his neck

"So, you guys haven't had any emergencies?"

"Just the usual. Nothing with that man."

"Cameron. His name is Cameron." Raven looked at him. He was lying on his back looking at the ceiling of the cave

"How do you know?" Beast Boy rolled onto his stomach trying to find a way out of the hole he'd just gotten himself into. Raven touched his shoulder

"Beast Boy, look at me." he obeyed hesitantly "Whoever you were before the Titans was not the annoying, happy go lucky, green changeling I know. I don't care who you were. I like you just the way you are now." Beat Boy smiled exposing both fangs. Raven returned the grin then leaned against the cave wall

"Thanks Rae. I like you the way you are now too."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy looked at her

"You're just so much more open with me now. I mean before I couldn't talk to you without getting a death threat in the process."

"I know and I'm sorry for it. It was just so strange to have… people around me. People who tried to make me laugh until I was ready to put them through a paper shredder." Beast Boy laughed

"I would've deserved it. I really should've given you your space." Raven smiled at him

"I'm glad you didn't."

The two continued talking until the afternoon sun made their eyelids droop. Beast Boy yawned and turned into a dog and curled up in a ball before drifting off to sleep. Raven soon followed suit, laying down on the sleeping bag next to him.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and yawned

"Dude, what time is it?" he wondered out loud seeing that the whole cave was pitch black. Nearby Raven stirred and sat up. She gasped

"It's almost midnight!" she said jumping to her feet "What am I going to say to Robin?" Beast Boy frowned and stretched out putting his arms behind his head

"Don't worry about it Rae. Just stay here for the night." Raven looked at the mouth of the cave then at her green friend. She slowly lowered herself back down on the sleeping bag

"We don't have enough blankets for two people." she pointed out feebly. Beast Boy shrugged and sat up slightly

"So, I'll turn into a dog. It's no big deal Rae. I'm inviting you to stay the night." Raven sighed and finally gave in lying down on the blankets

"You're sure you don't mind?" as a response Beast Boy turned into a large hairy dog and curled up a few feet from her.

When Raven woke up she heard music playing. They must've left the radio on. To her surprise Beast Boy was no where to be seen and there was a CD playing in the CD player just loud enough for her to hear

_I was alone in the dark. Let down by God. Closed the curtain on my heart. So the world could not see all the demons in me. Told myself I was free. _

_And you showed me how wrong I could be. _

_Now I'm standing on a mountain of rubble that once was a wall. Took years to build around me. And you came along and you tore it down like it was nothing at all. Now it's a little scary… Learning to fall._

_When you looked in my eyes. Past the fear and false pride you saw goodness inside. I can't believe how I feel I believe love is real and I'm ready to heal. _

_And you showed me how right I can be._

_Now I'm standing on a mountain of rubble that once was a wall. Took years to build around me. And you came along and you tore it down like it was nothing at all. Now it's a little scary learning to fall._

_I was holding on. Now I'm letting go. I was holding on. Now I'm letting go. I was holding on Now I'm letting Go_…………

_Now I'm standing on a mountain of rubble that once was a wall. Then you came along and you tore it down like it was nothing at all. Now it's a little scary. Learning to fall_…………

Raven was speechless after the song ended. It described her to a T. She lay back down for a moment to think.

She wanted someone to care for her like she was special. Like no one else in the world mattered. But who was the person who could knock down her wall?

"Raven? You up yet?" Beast Boy came in dragging a few large branches behind him. He smiled at her then set around to building up the fire.

Raven looked the changeling up and down for a moment. Beast Boy was her friend. Maybe he could give her advice. She sighed and stretched out deciding to ask him later

"What time is it?" she asked popping her neck one way and then the other. Beast Boy shrugged and tapped his wrist. Raven looked down and sighed again. Nearly noon

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Beast Boy shrugged _'Because you looked like an angel'_ he whispered in his mind

"You looked like you needed some sleep." Raven had been looking paler and a little thinner lately and his gut told him something was wrong. He stood and face the girl

"Raven, you're not hurting yourself or anything are you?" Raven shook her head "Because if I had anything to do with it I'd want you to tell me. Okay?"

"I promise I'm not doing anything Beast Boy. I just haven't been feeling to well lately." she admitted. He didn't believe her. She could tell. She rolled up her sleeves showing her wrists

"See? No scars. I promise I haven't been doing anything to myself. I swear." Beast Boy smiled and nodded

"Okay Raven, I believe you. I just don't want you upset on my account." Raven shook her head

"The only person I would be upset with is Robin. And that's for treating you like he did."

Breakfast or rather lunch was a plate of tofu for BB and two PB&Js for Raven. The two talked about anything that popped into their minds until Beast Boy changed their current subject

"Raven, do you think that you could find those rings that Cyborg used on that undercover mission at the HIVE?"

"I suppose so. Why?"

"I was thinking that if you found them, I could use them and we could go out in town and do something. I'm going to drive myself crazy if I stay here for another week."

"I told you living in a cave would get to you after awhile." Raven teased. The changeling stuck out his tongue and to both his and Raven's surprise she did the same. She quickly stopped

"I'm hanging out with you too much. You're rubbing off on me." Beast Boy chuckled and looked down at his frayed jeans and ratty looking tee shirt

"Well my clothes are in need of a wash. If you get the rings I can take them down to the Laundromat and wash them. I probably need some new ones too. These jeans were bought for me when I was four foot nothing." Raven giggled behind her hand

"Alright. I'll try to find them. I'll come when I get them."

"Bye Raven." Beast Boy said as she floated off the edge of the cliff where the cave was located. She waved and took off towards the Tower.

Robin was pacing in the main room as she knew he would be. She came in, once again in her uniform. Hood up, blank, bland expression in place. She pulled out the pans without a sound and started making tea. The others still had to realize her presence. Robin was pacing and Starfire and Cyborg were watching him go back and forth

"Robin, sit down. I am sure Raven is fine. She id perfectly capable of taking care of herself." the alien beauty said pulling him down on the sofa

"I can't sit down Star. She could be hurt or captured. And she doesn't have her link or anything else so we have no means of tracking her."

"Aw I didn't know you cared Robin." Raven said sarcastically as she floated into the living room with her tea mug. Robin was on her in half a second

"Where were you all night? What were you thinking taking off like that?" he continued to rant and Raven just stood there until it got to be too much.

She slapped her hand over his mouth and gave him her famous "The Glare of Impending Doom." as Beast Boy had called it. In other words Robin knew he was in trouble. She rarely glared anymore. At least until Beast Boy had left that is. His disappearance had changed Raven's whole demeanor back to the cold person she had been when the Titans had first met

"Now," she said in an icy monotone "I am going to remove my hand from your mouth. And when I do you will stop yelling and we will discuss this like young adults. Understand?" Robin nodded and she removed her hand. He sat on the sofa and she did the same. Cyborg and Starfire moved to one end of the sofa and hid behind it peeking over the edge watching and waiting

"Where were you all night?" Robin asked through gritted teeth. Raven took a sip of tea making him wait for her answer

"I went to the library until it closed. I didn't feel like coming home so I went to my café and wrote some in my poetry book. Then I came home."

"When? We were waiting up all night for you." Raven gave him that look that said _'are you really that stupid?'_

"I teleported into my room. It was probably around midnight." Robin considered this story for a long time until he finally nodded

"Alright. But next time tell us when you're coming home." Raven just sipped her tea looking at the rocky ridge where Beast Boy was probably bored out of his mind.

Later that afternoon while Cyborg and Robin played video games and Starfire was cooking Raven slipped into her meal friend's room. She felt guilty for stealing from him. She had no doubt in her mind that Cyborg would be more than happy to let her have the rings. He missed Beast Boy. He was his gaming buddy. His brother of sorts

"Raven? What are you doing in here?" Raven's whole body went into shock as Cyborg stepped into the room

"I… uh…" the teen looked down at her while she tried to think of an excuse. Nothing came to mind. Finally Cyborg held up a hand

"I'm going to guess you're looking for these?" he asked pressing a button. A panel flipped out from his work bench displaying two pairs of holographic rings. He handed them to Raven

"I know you're visiting BB."

"I figured you did."

"I'm not going to tell Robin." he said closing the panel and sitting at his desk. Raven stood

"You're not?" it was a statement. She had known he wouldn't tell

"Nope. If he's happy that's fine with me. Now listen." he pointed to the silver rings "These are for you. I made them in case you wanted to go to the mall and not be recognized for some reason. Just think of whatever you want to look like and that's what'll happen. They don't change your eyes though. Anyway, the blue ones will work for BB. Tell him I said Hi."

"I will." she said hiding the rings in a pocket on the inside of her cloak "Thanks Cyborg. You're the best."

"I know. Now go see the grass stain and have some fun."

"I will. Tell Robin… I dunno. Use your imagination."


	5. Cameron

Chapter Five: Cameron

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Beast Boy was ecstatic, to say the least, about getting the rings. He bagged up all his clothes and after some difficulty found a pair of fairly decent jeans and a clean shirt.

Raven had on the same outfit she had been wearing the day they went out to breakfast (chappy2)

"Well are we ready to go?" Raven nodded

"I believe we are." they started for the mouth of the cave. Suddenly Beast Boy stopped and Raven looked back at him

"Raven, look. Since I'm not really a Titan anymore I want you to call me by my real name. Okay?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Garfield Mark Logan. Gar for short." Raven smiled and floated off the edge of the cliff and levitated his bag into the air beside her

"Let's go." they took off for the city with Beast Boy as an owl and Raven floating alongside him.

Gar (that's his name now) shoved all his clothes into the washing machine with difficulty then slipped some quarters in and started the machine. Then he went to sit on a bench with Raven

"So, once we're done here what do you wanna do?" Raven shrugged and looked around the store. People milled around talking to each other or watching their clothes

"Beast- I mean Gar, look at this." she whispered pulling a newspaper off the counter. On the front headline was a photo of the Titans but above Beast Boy's figure someone had written 'traitor' Gar snorted then began to read to story

'_Yesterday after the Titans fought the HIVE this reporter asked Robin, the team's leader, why the green changeling known as Beast Boy was not with them. Robin responded that Beast Boy had left the Titans but refused to give further details. After research this reporter has found that Beast Boy was accused of stealing while with the Titans and disappeared when Robin tried to bring him to justice.'_

Gar restrained himself from yelling and instead hissed under his breath

"Liars." Raven touched his arm lightly

"Calm down Gar. You and I both know that you never stole anything while you were with the Titans. It doesn't matter what other people think." Gar glanced at her

"I guess you learned that the hard way huh?"

"Yes. I did." Raven responded softly.

After the laundry was done Raven teleported it back to the cave and the two wandered down the street until they reached downtown. It was almost two and neither of them had had lunch so they went to Raven's favorite café. She ordered herbal tea and a sandwich while Gar had a latte and some soup

"Rae?" Gar asked quietly. The girl looked up in surprise

"Yes?"

"Do you think Robin wants to put me in jail. I mean after all this and stuff?" Raven sighed and put the poetry journal she been writing in, in her small black backpack

"I don't know B- Gar. Ever since you left he's… changed. He's becoming more obsessed and more distant. Star's really worried about him." Gar shook his head

"You know, I think if Robin wasn't so serious all the time he might've realized how much Star likes him." Raven nodded

"She told me the other night that he got on her case for talking about you. He refuses to believe he did anything wrong."

"Poor Star, she's always been head over heels for him. If he breaks her heart," he shook his head again "she might never get over it. Then I'd really have a reason to hate him."

"So you're not really mad at him for sort of kicking you out of the Titans?" Gar shrugged and took a swing of his latte

"Not really. He's just torn between his duty to the city and a friend. I can understand that." Raven covered his hand gently

"Terra?" Gar nodded fighting the old pain that welled up in his chest. Fighting the geomancer had torn him apart

"Ya. So I understand what he's going through. I just hope he won't hurt Star. She's like my little sister."

"Same here. If he does anything to her I'll…" Raven started then sighed letting her anger flow out. Gar finished off his soup, they paid and went outside.

"Hey Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind showing me that store you told me about?" Raven looked back at him with a cocked eyebrow. After a moment she smiled

"Looks like I'm rubbing off on you Garfield." he smiled

"Fine. We're rubbing off on each other. Now will you?"

"Of course. Come on." she dragged him into the mall and walked around looking for the store. After getting lost three times they finally found it.

Gar bought three pairs of black jeans and several tee shirts and black hooded sweatshirts. Raven milled around the store looking at this and that.

It was almost three thirty when they left the store. Raven teleported Gar's purchases back to the cave then they walked down the street towards the bridge. Suddenly Gar stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Raven looked back at him then at what he was staring at. She frowned. The Titans were gathered in the nearby park playing catch with a Frisbee

"What do you want to do?" she asked gently. Gar looked longingly at his friends then shoved his hands down into his pockets

"Just go home I guess." Raven nodded and pulled him into an alley then teleported them through the air.

The cave was dark so Beast Boy flicked on a flashlight he'd left right inside the entrance. Raven followed him in and frowned. The clothes she'd sent back were not there

"Hey Raven, you're sure you sent those clothes here?" Gar asked looking around the cave with the flashlight

"Positive. I'm familiar with the area. They should be on your bed." to both of the teen's surprise there was a deep chuckle from back further inside the cave

"Finally, you're back." a figure emerged from the shadows revealing Cameron with a deranged grin on his face "I was growing impatient."

"What do you want?" Raven asked in an icy monotone. The man looked at her with a strange glint in his eyes

"I want my lackey back. I want my super-thief back." suddenly he disappeared. Raven looked around wildly. Gar quickly slid off his rings. Soon he was Beast Boy once more

"What do you want with me Cameron?" he demanded looking around. Suddenly the man appeared beside him leaning against the wall

"Do you know how hard it is to run a black market when I can't break into labs and steal their blueprints?" he grabbed Beast Boy around the throat "That's why I need you again."

"Hey buddy." Raven hissed, the man turned towards her and was hit in the gut by several chunks of earth "Hands off." the man spit out sand and glared at her

"You little half demon wretch!" he yelled. Raven's purple eyes widened. No one but the Titans knew who her father was "You will not interrupt me again!" he threw a hand out in her direction. Raven felt as if someone had pushed her violently as she slid backwards a few feet

"Beast Boy, follow me!" she yelled. The changeling took to the skies as a falcon.

Raven spun in the air and threw both her hands together and pointed them at the man before shouting her famous mantra. The earth beneath his feet cracked and rumbled before trying to grab him in the shape of fists and bird claws. Suddenly a stab of pain went through Rave's mind like a knife. She screamed and fell. Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and grabbed her.

He laded a few miles away in a cave where he had stashed a few supplies away. Just in case Robin found him or something. Raven wasn't moving and her pulse was going crazy

"Come on Rae. You can't do this to me. I need your help. I need you to stay with me." the girl didn't respond. Beast Boy grit his teeth in determination. Raven needed help. Medical help. And there was no way he could explain how she was a half demon from another dimension and therefore need special medical treatment. No, he'd have to take her to the one person who had treated Raven hundreds of times. Cyborg. But that meant going back to the Tower.

He glanced down at the girl. Her head lay in his lap, her chest rose and fell only an inch at a time. He swore in African under his breath then set her down so he could morph

"Okay Raven. You just hold on. I'm gonna get you some help." with that he turned into a pterodactyl and picked her up taking off for the slightly distant Titans Tower


	6. Tower

Chapter Six: Tower

I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the other words in this story! Ha! You can't sue me for anything now! Na, na, na! Okay I'm done now! Na, na! Sorry! Moving on now!

It took Beast Boy nearly an hour to get to the T shaped tower in the middle of the bay. He had to hide at least fifteen times because Cameron was crashing around in the gully below him. And a green pterodactyl carrying a girl in a blue robe was a little conspicuous. Finally though he made it to the island.

Beast Boy landed at the doorstep and picked Raven up carefully. He tapped in his entrance code but the doors remained closed. He swore again in several languages before ringing the large doorbell. He could hear the insanely loud noise echo through the whole Tower then the doors opened slowly.

Starfire grunted as she finished prying the door open. The masked teen behind her stared in astonishment and she saw him touch his belt getting into a defensive stance. She moved out from behind the door and almost screamed. Beast Boy was standing in the doorway in a pair of mad covered jeans and tee shirt. His face was covered with dust and mad too. But most astonishing was he was carrying a limp Raven, dressed in civilian clothes, in his arms. He looked tired

"What did you do to her?" Robin demanded. Beast Boy took a few steps into the entryway

"Look Robin, I really don't have time for this." before he could say anything else the Boy Wonder had thrown five birdarangs at him. The changeling evaded them all with ease then looked at where they were embedded in the wall. Then he turned and glared at his former leader with his ears flattened against his skull

"Look! I don't care if I have to go through all of you but Raven's hurt and she needs help! Now!" he yelled in fury. Robin snorted

"Ya right. Why should we believe you?" he snarled. Starfire nodded as her hands glowed with bright green energy

"You kept a dark secret from us for a very long time. Why should we believe that it was not you who did this to Raven?"

"You're both insane!" he yelled. Only the weight of Raven in his arms kept him from forgetting his purpose and attacking the masked teenager in front of him.

Then invading the hostile air in the room the elevator dinging lightly and Cyborg stepped out. He looked at his two teammates, then at Beast Boy who was holding a Raven's limp body in his arms. He scratched his head slightly then walked over to Robin and Starfire and thumped them both in the head. The two dropped their offensive stances and looked at him

"Would you two stop acting like that? Starfire, you know BB would never harm a fly. He's vegan remember? As for you Mister Boy Blunder." he pointed at Robin who crossed his arms and glared at him "Raven's hurt, for now that's all you need to know. Now either help me or get the heck outta my way!"

Soon Raven was lying in a hospital bed with several monitors and an IV hooked up to her. Robin paced the opposite side of the room while Starfire looked on. Beast Boy just sat in a chair with his head in his hands, muttering to himself in a combination English, Spanish, and several other languages Cyborg couldn't identify. Finally Starfire spoke

"Why won't Raven float like she does when she's healing herself?" she asked in concern. Cyborg just shook his head

"Her mind is in a state of shock. Her powers won't react to the pain." Beast Boy looked up with worry etched over his green features

"She's-" his voice caught and he had to stop for a minute but Cyborg waited "She's gonna be okay. I mean." he looked at the motionless girl "She's Raven."

"Just because she's Raven doesn't mean she can't get hurt BB." the metal man responded. Beast Boy spoke to himself, fighting to keep from crying

"This is my fault. I should've known he would've done that to her." he whispered. Robin stopped his pacing at walked over to the changeling

"Who are you talking about?" he demanded. Beast Boy looked up at him angrily and tried not to punch him in the face

"I'm not part of your team anymore Robin. I don't have to listen to you." he snarled unable to keep the hatred out of his voice

"Do you want to catch whoever did this to Raven or not?" Beast Boy stood rising to his full height

"What are you saying? That I don't care about her? She's the only one who cared enough to try to help me. She's the only one who tried to understand what was going on."

"I understand. You're a liar and a thief. What more is there to know?" Beast Boy's blood boiled. His hands balled into fists and his ears were flattened against his skull once more

"I was forced to be a thief! I was only like seven, Robin! All I understood was that if I stole I'd get food and _maybe_ not get beaten up until it hurt to even _blink_!" Robin stood agape at Beast Boy's outburst. Starfire's mouth hung open but Cyborg just stood there calmly. Robin shook his head trying to clear it

"Beast Boy… I didn't-."

"You didn't think Robin. You just didn't think." Beast Boy said out of breath. He sat back down and held Raven's small pale hand in his.

Robin just stared at him. He knew that Beast Boy had a tragic past. He knew he got sick and turned green as a result of the treatment he was given. He also knew his parents had died when he was about five or six. But they had met him when he was about thirteen almost fourteen. That left roughly nine years in-between the time that he was orphaned and when he joined the Titans

"Robin, I think you and Star should leave for a bit." Cyborg said. Robin glanced at Beast Boy who was still holding Raven's hand

"What about him?" he asked. The changeling either ignored him or didn't notice the conversation

"He's not wearing a hole in my floor." Cyborg responded then his gaze softened "Just go Robin. I'll come and get you when Raven's condition changes."

Robin sighed in defeat and walked out the door with Starfire floating after him. The door slid closed and Cyborg returned to his work. Behind him Beast Boy whispered something

"What'd you say, BB?" he asked turning around. The changeling had a look of hatred in his normally happy emerald green eyes

"I said, I'll kill him for this." he said with fierce determination. Cyborg winced at sat down next to his friend

"Look man, you're not a Titan anymore so I can't force you to not do anything. But if you kill that guy you'll probably go to jail for the rest of your life."

"They'll have to catch me first." Beast Boy replied hotly, running his thumb over Raven's soft, pale skin

"Beast Boy-."

"Gar."

"What?" Cyborg asked in confusion

"Gar. That's my name now."

"Fine, Gar. If you kill this guy-." Gar cut him off again (I'm calling him Gar again K?)

"I'll go to jail. I know, I don't care."

"I wasn't gonna say that." Gar looked at him out of the corner of his eye then returned his gaze to Raven's pale, emotionless face "If you kill that guy, think about what Raven will feel like." his words struck a chord in Gar's heart. He was right. Raven could never forgive him for killing someone, even someone who had attacked her mind and he knew it

"Beast- I mean, Gar? You okay man?" Gar nodded and looked at his old friend

"Ya. Ya, I'm fine Cy. Thanks." Cyborg smiled

"No problem man. Now," he stood and patted his old friend on the head "I need you to leave for a little bit." Gar nodded, squeezed Raven's hand and walked out of the room.

He walked down the halls, his hands jammed in his pockets. He didn't notice that he was still covered in dirt, mud, and who knew what else. The main room doors slid open and he walked into the room not really noticing where he was. Robin and Starfire were in the kitchen and they both looked up as the doors opened and closed

"Cyborg? Has Raven's condition changed?" she asked. Her question died when she saw just Gar walking over to the large window that overlooked the city. He stopped at the window and touched one hand to it. There was a strange look in his eyes as he stood there, transfixed by something neither Robin nor Starfire could identify.

Gar sighed as he looked over the city. Why did they risk their lives to do this?

'_It's better than getting stared at for having superpowers.' _one side of his mind argued

'_Is it? I mean, look at Raven. She's in shock and her mind is probably a mess.' _another side reasoned

"Beast Boy?" a timid voice asked near his right side. He glanced up and saw Starfire standing beside him

"It's Gar Starfire." he responded. The alien just asked again

"Gar?" he simply grunted in reply

"I want to believe your story but I-."

"You trust your leader more."

"No! I do not. For many years you have been my friend-."

"It's no big deal Star. I can handle it."

"Then you have agreed to turn yourself into the police?" Gar shook his head and shoved his hands back into his pockets. Starfire's happy face fell

"No. If Robin wants to put me in prison let him try." the alien's eyes filled with tears and she looked at the floor

"I thought we would be friends forever." Gar turned to her and touched her shoulder gently

"We are friends Star. What made you think we weren't?"

"You left the Titans. You ran from us and did not want to listen to reason."

"Just because I'm not a Titan doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Then… you and I are… cool?" Gar smiled weakly, exposing one white fang

"Ya, we're cool."

In the kitchen Robin watched the two talk. He turned away when Gar glanced back at him and instead focused on the paper he'd been trying to read for the past half hour. He heard Starfire say something about checking on Silkie and the doors opened and closed. He heard a pair of footsteps come into the doorway and pause

"Robin?" the familiar, high, voice asked softly. He looked up hardening his gaze as he did. Gar had his hands in his pockets and he was looking at the floor

"Look Robin, I really hate being mad at you. I don't want to be." Robin's face didn't change. Gar looked up and met his hidden eyes. The two studied each other for a long time, Robin spoke

"I don't like being mad at you either Beast Boy."

"Gar. It's Gar. Beast Boy's gone."

"Okay. But I have a job to do. I can't just overlook this like it was nothing." Gar sat down on a barstool heavily. Finally he found what he wanted to say

"I know how you feel Robin." his former leader arched one side of his mask like an eyebrow

"How so?"

"When you were Slade's apprentice I couldn't and didn't want to believe that you'd betray us like that. And then…" he paused looking at the table for a long time "Then when Terra-."

"She was different Beast Boy." Robin protested. The changeling looked up trying to contain his anger. He counted to ten in his mind as he stared at the teenager across from him

"How? Slade used and manipulated her just like Cameron did me. I don't see any difference."

"Cameron?" Gar glared at him and stood halfway. Robin touched his belt ready for anything

"Look, I came back because Raven was hurt. As soon as I know she's better I'm outta here and you can stay up til' dawn trying to figure where the heck I am. Just like you did when Slade was around. And," he was fully standing now. Robin had a birdarang out and hidden under the table "you can go break Star's heart while you do it. But when you do expect a violent call from me."

Robin couldn't even respond. Gar had stormed out of the room, muttering what Robin was sure were curses, in some kind of African.

Gar stopped at the med bay and looked it. Cyborg glanced up as the door slid open. Seeing Gar he shook his head

"Nothing's changed. I promise you'll be the first to know." Gar nodded and continued down the hallway.

Suddenly his brain hatched an idea. Is Raven's _mind_ was in shock why not just visit her mind and fix the problem? He took off down the hall and stopped in front of Raven's door, panting slightly. This was the girl's sanctuary. Her escape from the world. It was also where she kept a magic mirror that was a portal into her mind. If Beast Boy could find it and figure out a way to help her, maybe everything would be okay. He pressed the button for the door and it slid open easily and the changeling stepped inside…

Okay so tell me what you think! And I apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. Thank you for all those who have reviewed and those who continue to do to! You are my encouragement.

Now in your review please tell me if you'd like me to bring Life Changes back. If you do I'll restart it after I finish Past Mistakes. Okay?


	7. Mind of a Raven

Chapter Seven: Mind of a Raven

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything in this story. Just the plot

Recap: _Suddenly his brain hatched an idea. If Raven's mind was in shock why not just visit her mind and fix the problem? He took off down the hall and stopped in front of Raven's door, panting slightly. This was the girl's sanctuary. Her escape from the world. It was also where she kept a magic mirror that was a portal into her mind. If Beast Boy could find it and figure out a way to help her, maybe everything would be okay. He pressed the button for the door and it slid open easily and the changeling stepped inside…_

The real Chapter six starts here! Enjoy!

Gar looked around the dim room trying to decide where to start looking. The room hadn't changed much since he was last here but the large stuffed ravens with four eyes were gone and the window wasn't tinted and didn't have heavy violet curtains pulled over it. He walked a little further into the room

"Now, if I was Raven and I had a mirror that was a portal into my mind where would I put it?" he grinned and ducked under the bed. The mirror and about ten identical black journals were under the bed. Ignoring the journals for his own safety Gar pulled the mirror out and held it with the glass facing the floor while he readied himself. Finally he turned the mirror over and instantly was dragged into it by a large black bird's foot. He shut his eyes tightly as he spun through the black and blue vortex.

Then he dropped onto a piece of ground and the vortex above him disappeared. He sat up rubbing his head and looked around. The place looked almost the same as it did the last time he was here. But there were no red streaks in the sky and the place seemed a little bit brighter. And instead of being on an asteroid he was on solid ground

"Um… hello? Anyone here?" behind him there was a flicker of movement and he whirled around. A small form ducked behind a small tree watching him. He smiled at the figure

"Hey Timid." he called. The form hesitated then floated over to him. It was a girl who looked like Raven but was wrapped in a grey cloak

"Beast Boy, what are you doing here? What's going on? We can't heal Raven. What happened?" she asked looking up at him fearfully

"You want me to answer those all in order?" a nod "I'm here to help. I don't know. And you were attacked by a guy."

"Cameron." Timid put in. Beast Boy looked down at her confused. She shrank back a little

"Knowledge told us about what you told Raven." she explained

"Okay." he looked down as tears slid down the girl/emotion's cheeks "Hey, what're the tears for?" he asked lifting her head and wiping them away gently

"If we can't heal Raven… she may loose her memory. Some of Knowledge's books are already starting to disappear." Gar sighed and hugged the girl into his chest

"It'll be okay. I'm here to help you guys. Now, can you take me to Knowledge?" the emotion nodded slowly and clutched her cloak around her

"Yes, but we have to go through Rage's territory." Gar groaned

"Great. All well." Timid looked up at him

"You're not afraid?" she asked her violet brows furrowing. Gar shrugged as they started walking down the twisting path

"I'm afraid but I've gotta help Rae. That's way more important than my fear." Timid looked up at him with shining eyes

"Wow." she whispered to herself.

Rage's territory consisted of a large barren, desert like plain with random blasts of lava spewing from the ground. Only Gar's animal senses and Timid's warnings kept him from getting fried and pushed out of Raven's mind. After dodging another blast they heard a familiar chanting. Suddenly another girl like Raven appeared dressed in a blood red cloak. But unlike the last time he had seen Rage, her eyes were no longer red and she didn't have another set on top. Instead they were the same violet color that Raven's were. She put her hands on her hips and stared at the two intruders as if considering what to do with them

"I suppose you're here to rescue Raven's mind?" she asked. Gar nodded and placed a comforting hand on Timid's shoulder

"Ya, we are." the emotion smirked and dropped to the ground and walked over to them. Gar moved into a fighting position

"I really don't want to fight you, Rage." the cloaked girl snorted and lowered her hood to glare at him. It was way scarier than the real Raven's glares

"Neither do I. That would be a waste of my time. I want Raven healed just as much as you do."

"Why?"

"If she looses her memory so do we. Besides, if she dies how can I ever be free from this stupid prison?" Rage's explanation made sense so Gar stood normally again

"Well, even if I don't like your reasons I guess we'll have to trust you." Rage snorted again then waved a hand. Instantly all the geysers stopped blowing lava and merely steamed angrily

"Now, I can take you to Knowledge's territory but it will take some time. We have to go through three other territories."

"Who's are they?" Gar asked jogging to catch up to the girl. Timid floated closely behind him, like another shadow

"Happy," Rage made a face "Bravery, and…"

"And who?"

"Shut up. We're here." they had passed under a large rock archway and were now standing in the middle of a large green field with random fruits and candies floating through the air

"Once again, I say this is where air fresheners come from." Gar said sweat dropping. There was a laugh from above him and he looked up.

Another emotion clothed in a hot pink cloak was floating upside down above him. Her cloak almost reached the ground behind him and her dangling hair almost touched his

"That joke is even funnier the second time!" she said. After a moment she fell out of the sky and hit the ground laughing. Rage seemed ready to throttle the giddy emotion and Timid was hiding behind him again. Gar sent Rage a look and she seemed to calm down slightly. Then he bent over Happy who was trying in vain to stop laughing so hard

"You okay?" he asked hauling her to her feet

"Do you know how long it's been since you last visited?" Happy responded ignoring his question. Gar looked back at Rage who made a cutting motion over her throat

"Almost a year I think. Why?" Happy giggled again

"I was bored with out you telling jokes."

"I hate to break up your little party here but aren't we supposed to help Raven before her mind turns to mush?" Rage asked. Happy clapped her hands and started floating around Gar

"Oh! Can I help? Please? I'm a good helper, once I shut up. That's what…" she fell silent for a moment then smiled again "Please Beast Boy?" she begged

"Okay! But you have to be a little less… cheerful." Rage snorted again "And it's Gar now."

"Oh ya, I forgot." Happy said smiling at him. Gar smiled back and patted Timid's head

"Okay, so can you show us the way to Bravery's place?" Happy nodded and snapped her fingers. Instantly they were all transported through the air and landed in a large gym like room.

Gar sat up rubbing his head and threw Rage a look. She, Timid, and Happy were all floating above him to avoid the harsh landing

"Why couldn't you just teleport us around?" Rage rolled her eyes and flicked a piece of dirt from under her fingernail

"I can only do it if I've visited the territory a lot. I _never_ go into Happy's place if I can avoid it." Gar shrugged and stood brushing himself off

"Fair enough, I guess." he muttered. The next thing he knew he was back on the ground looking up at yet another Raven in a hunter green cloak. Timid squeaked in fear but didn't move

"Hiya BB! Miss me?" Bravery asked letting up on the pressure her foot was applying to his chest. Gar grinned weakly

"Ya, tons." he muttered. Bravery grinned and hauled him to his feet. Gar sighed and cracked his neck. Bravery looked over the small company and cocked her head

"So, what are you guys doing? Normally you can't get Happy to shut up, Rage's usually trying to strangle her and Timid won't come out of her own cloak."

"We're going to rescue Raven's mind!" Happy squealed flying in circles around Bravery, who watched her with her hands on her hips

"Well when do we move out Commander Beast Boy?" she asked saluting him smartly. Gar sighed and gently pulled Timid off of his leg

"It's Gar now Bravery." the girl shrugged. It made no difference to her. Gar looked around the gym and spotted an archway

"Now who do we have to meet?" all four emotions looked at him then quickly averted their gazes as if they were nervous about something

"Well…" Rage started, the words died in her mouth

"Let's just say you're gonna love her." Bravery said crossing her arms. Gar frowned then shrugged

"Okay. Let's go."

Meanwhile in the real world, Robin was pacing in his room deep in thought. Gar's angry words rang through his mind

"_All I understood was that if I stole I'd get food and maybe not get beaten up until it hurt to even blink!"_

"_You can go and break Star's heart but when you do expect a violent call from me."_

"_I'm not part of your team. I don't have to listen to you!"_

"_I don't care if I have to go through all of you!"_

Robin sighed and stopped his endless pacing to dig through several piles of paper on his desk and pull out a photo.

It had been taken about two months ago when everyone had gone to the beach. Beast Boy had convinced Raven to come and she had actually enjoyed herself. The whole time BB had tried to include her in every activity and although she had never said anything Robin knew it meant the world to the dark girl.

His masked eyes scanned the photo carefully. He was off to the left side with Starfire hanging, no floating, over his shoulder smiling and giving a peace sign. Cyborg was on his knees in front of everyone, grinning happily. At first Raven had been off to one side like always but at the last second Beast Boy had dragged her closer, throwing his arms around her neck. The photo had captured her blush and Beast Boy's toothy grin.

They were all so happy. Everyone was content with just being with each other and having fun. He sighed and ran his gloved fingers through his black hair. He didn't want to put Beast Boy in jail. The changeling was his friend and he hated the thought of the happy go lucky teen in jail. Robin sighed again and started pacing.

For once in his life he didn't know what to do. He needed advice. But who?

(A/N: SO you do ya think Robin's gonna call? It might not be who you expect. Anyway I need some feedback from you guys. Should I make it a series or just finish it here?

If it was a series the ending would have something with Cameron getting away and Raven loosing some of her memory. But the alternative is the stupid annoying 'everyone lived happily ever after' ending.

Tell me what you think okay?)


	8. Healing

Chapter Eight: Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and I never will. A genius owns them! (Obviously not me! LOL)

Gar looked around the new territory that Rage of all… emotions had transported them to. It looked like the roof of Titans Tower but the sky was black like the rest of Raven's mind.

At the other end of the roof there was a large archway. In the middle of the roof there was another emotion in a silvery cloak. She was floating in mid air like she was meditating

"Hello Garfield." she said as the group approached. Gar cocked his head slightly

"Um… hi. Uh who are you exactly?" the emotion smiled

"You will find out soon enough. I will be tested greatly in the next few months." she paused then shrugged "But it will all be worth it in the end. Now come. There is not much time. We must talk to Knowledge then visit Peace and fix this problem."

Gar and Raven's emotions followed the silver emotion through the large archway. Instantly Gar's animal senses were flooded with the smell of paper and ink. The room was filled to the ceiling with books! There were hundreds of shelves lined with them and another hundred were scattered around the floor.

Then a large ladder rolled into view, with a yellow cloaked emotion riding it. Large wire rimmed glasses were perched on her nose making her violet eyes seem twice as large

"Garfield!" she exclaimed jumping off the ladder and running over to him. She hugged him tightly laughing happily

"Nice to meet you too Knowledge." Gar choked out. The emotion dropped him and a red blush spread over her face as she straightened her glasses

"I apologize. It's just so nice to finally have met you." she looked at the emotions that had trooped in behind Gar and smiled

"Happy, Bravery, Rage, it's nice to see you here as well." the silver emotion smiled at Knowledge who just nodded in response

"So, Timid told me that some of your books are starting to disappear. How can I help?" Knowledge's smile turned into a slight frown

"So far it's only been unimportant books and memories but some of the spell books are starting to waver. I need you to wake up Peace. Ever since Cameron attacked us she's been in such a deep trance that neither I nor Wisdom, who is gone at the moment, have been able to wake her. After her territory you will meet up with Rude and after that is the forbidden door."

"So we have to wake up Peace?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just through that door right?" Knowledge nodded and jumped as several small books disappeared from their stacks. She pushed her glasses up further on her nose and sighed

"I would help you but I have to protect Raven's important memories and her knowledge of magics. If you will excuse me." she leapt back up onto the ladder which rolled away with a loud clattering sound. Gar looked back at the four emotions who all started for the far doorway. He shrugged and followed them.

Cyborg sighed wearily as he walked into the main room. It had been six hours since Gar had brought Raven back to the Tower and her condition had improved only slightly. She still wasn't floating but her heartbeat and breathing had steadied and were regular.

Robin was sitting at the bar with Starfire when he came in. They both looked worried and in Robin's case a little frantic

"Cyborg, has Gar been with you at all?" he asked. It took the electronic teenager a moment to process the question. He was exhausted and needed to sleep for about a week

"No, he left about seven hours ago. I thought he was down here with you guys." Starfire shook her head, her orange hair flying in all directions

"Gar was down here for a little bit. Then I believe he talked to Robin after I left. When I returned he was gone." Cyborg cocked an eyebrow at Robin

"What'd you two say?" he asked. The masked teenager sighed and collapsed into a chair heavily

"Basically it started out civil then we both got mad and he stormed out."

"So we don't know where he is?" Cyborg questioned. Both his teammates shook their heads and he opened his mouth but Robin answered his unspoken question

"We looked everywhere. His old room, the roof, the gym. Everywhere I could think of." behind them the doors slid open quietly but no one noticed

"We need to find him before he takes off again. I can't let him slip away like that again."

"Robin you need to take a minute to think about this. None of us are really sure of what happened to… Gar before we met him. We basically know he got sick which made him turn green and gave him his powers. We also know his parents died in a boating accident. We don't know anything other than that."

"I know Cyborg. But I can't just let him go free while we figure out what's going on." behind them there was a snort. Everyone turned around quickly, Robin nearly falling out of his chair in the process. Gar was leaning against the counter a tired look in his once happy and care free green eyes

"Where have you been?" Robin demanded after regaining his seating on the chair. Gar walked further into the kitchen looking around before answering him

"Around the Tower. I told you Robin. I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure that Rae's okay. But after that…" he paused as if he had suddenly remembered something. Everyone stared at him. He quickly tucked his hands into his pockets but Cyborg thought he saw his right hand glowing a red color

"After that I'm outta here." he finished. Robin stood up angrily

"No, you're not." Gar raised an eyebrow as if he was amused

"And how are you going to stop someone who can turn into an ameba and slid through the walls?" Robin had no answer. He just stared at the changeling angrily. In the living room the doors opened again and a familiar cloak entered the room

"What is going on in here?" Raven demanded. Gar looked up and squeaked slightly

"Rae. What are you doing up?" the girl snorted

"I refuse to stay in the med center when I'm fully healed and capable. Now what is going on?" Cyborg sniggered behind one hand

"Yep, she's alright." Raven rolled her eyes and glared at Robin

"What is going on here?"

"Raven, I think you should go up to your room and get some rest." above him a light bulb crackled with dark energy

"No. I want to know what's going on." Gar smirked but it died when the girl suddenly turned on him "And don't think you're off the hook. How many times have I told you not to go into my room? I ought to through you out myself for doing that!" she yelled. Gar leaned back slightly as the girl ranted on and on by the time she was done he was almost touching the floor

"Well if I hadn't you'd still be in a coma." he responded. Cyborg noted that a little of the old spark in his eyes had returned when Raven had come into the room

"And that reminds me," she slapped him lightly across the face "stay out of my mind!" Raven yelled. Gar just shrugged

"It was the only way. By the way…" he paused and a light blush crossed his face "Your new emotion is quite nice." Raven's face turned to one of confusion but before she could do anything Beast Boy had pulled his 'turn into a bug and escape' trick and was gone from sight.

Robin ordered that the whole city be searched along with the caves. But by the time they got there everything was gone and it looked as if no one had ever lived there.

Robin punched the wall angrily when they found the empty cave. Before he could do it again though Starfire had grabbed his fist

"Stop Robin. If we want to find Gar we must let him come to us." Cyborg nodded

"Star's right Rob. We gotta wait him out." Robin finally agreed but he didn't miss the look of hurt that now haunted Raven's eyes whenever she passed the room that was marked

BEAST BOY

Two months later the Titans hadn't seen hide or hair of Gar or any kind of oddly colored animals. Robin felt as if the team was falling apart. They still worked well together- in battle. Once they were home it was a whole different story.

Raven wandered the halls with a spacey look on her face as if she was detached from the world. Starfire tried to cheer everyone up but her efforts did nothing. Soon she to was depressed and spent much of her time making things in the kitchen. Cyborg threw himself into his mechanical work. He had even accepted a job in town, working on cars and various electronics. His boss was very understanding and always let him take off when the Titans needed him. Robin worked for hours searching for any sign of Gar or Cameron. Of course he found no trace of the changeling or the strange man who had caused so much trouble. But that all changed.

The Titans were called out because of a disturbance in the local park. It was the same park where they used to go to for picnics and free days.

It was raining and the sun had set when they reached the park. The tip had reported a suspicious figure lurking around the park after dark and it was beginning to worry the police so they called in the Titans to stake out the area.

Robin agreed to the assignment and soon his team was placed around the park watching for any strange activity

"This is pointless. No one's coming." Raven's monotone said over the communicators. There was some static then Starfire chimed in

"I agree with Raven. The rain is beginning to thicken and I fear a storm may start up."

"Ya Robin, we should go in before something bad happens."

"No. We're going to stick it out. The police are counting on us." in the background he heard Raven mutter something in her native Azarathian. Then there was a gasp

"I see someone. He is entering the park from the woods." Starfire's voice chirped softly. Robin instantly was on guard. A large figure was entering the park. Suddenly he stopped and looked around

"I know you're here Titans." a familiar voice sounded. Robin jumped out of the tree he had been hiding in and his team followed suit. Starfire jumped out of a nearby tree and Cyborg came into view from the woods. Raven appeared behind the figure after slipping through the playground tunnel in a black vortex

"Who are you?" Robin demanded. The figure chuckled and looked around the circle. He was dressed in a deep green cloak much like Raven's but the hood was purple. He was wearing black boots with steel toes that were eerily similar to Robin's. A pair of black gloves without fingers covered his hands as he pulled them out of the cloak

"Someone you know very well Robin." he responded

"What do you want?"

"Since when is it against the law to visit a park? I've done nothing wrong. Broken no laws." Robin growled under his breath. It was true; this strange figure hadn't done anything. At least not yet.

As if reading his thoughts the figure chuckled and leaned against a metal post that held up a wooden bridge

"Of course… I may break a law right now." before anyone could react he had lashed out and kicked Cyborg straight in the jaw. The cybertronic teen was thrown backwards smashing into a swing set. The figure smirked satisfied that Cyborg was knocked out

"Titans Go!" Robin ordered.

Raven lifted herself into the air and began tearing park benches and quite a few large stones at the figure. He just flipped out of the way and smirked looking totally at ease

"That all you got, witch?" anger burned through Raven's veins and she lashed out with a whip of black power. It wrapped around the figure tightly

"Not even close." she hissed. Robin and Starfire ran up accompanied by a dazed Cyborg

"Raven, don't hurt him." Robin warned. The girl nodded and tightened her hold on the figure. Suddenly a wave a pink energy slashed through her whip. Raven grunted as her power dropped away and she flew backwards a few inches.

Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth stepped out of the shadows. The figure whirled around as if he was surprised to see them

"I told you to stay put until I needed help." he growled. Jinx smiled playfully

"You did need help silly."

"No I did not. Now stay back, I will not risk you three bumbling idiots messing up my mission." Jinx snorted but obeyed and stepped back slightly.

A few yards away the Titans were regrouping and Robin was giving orders

"Cyborg and Starfire go for the HIVE. Raven and I will take this other guy down. Titans move!"

Starfire lifted herself and Cyborg up into the air soaring over the cloaked figure and landing in front of the HIVE. The boy didn't seem fazed at this sudden change of pace

"Attack pattern Delta!" Jinx yelled throwing pink hex balls at the hovering Starfire. The alien threw Cyborg into the battle and quickly was engaged in air combat with Gizmo.

Raven and Robin eyed the cloaked form in front of them. Raven could sense emotions coming off of him in a cloud. Anticipation, adrenaline, thrill, and wariness

"Hiya!" Robin yelled charging head on. The figure side stepped easily leaving the Boy Wonder stumbling into a fountain as he tried to regain his balance. A deep chuckle came from under the purple hood as he watched Robin try to quickly jump out of the slippery fountain without much success

"Cute trick. My turn now." the figure whirled around and was met by a large raven of black magic. Its two white eyes were mere slits as it looked down at its prey

"Meet my soul self." Raven's voice rumbled from somewhere nearby. The figure was encased by the raven's wings and he felt as if he was falling

"It makes you live your worst fears." Raven said from her position outside the black prison. Robin was now engaged with Mammoth confident that Raven was capable of handling the mysterious person. Raven smirked in satisfaction as muffled screams came from inside her soul self. Then a pang of familiarity shot through her. Thoughts raced through her mind and she realized the figure had used her soul self to access her mind

"Get out!"

"Raven! Stop! Let me go!" the figure's voice rang through her mind "Please. Let me go. I beg of you, let me go!" for some reason Raven obeyed the pleading voice and her soul self retracted back into her body. The figure slumped on the grass, on his hands and knees breathing heavily. She approached him and he looked up.

The hood fell back as he did and Raven gasped. The figure pulled the hood back over his face quickly and ran past the HIVE who were merely keeping the Titans at bay

"Get back to base!" he yelled. Jinx nodded and threw down a large pink hex ball. The light blinded all the Titans and when they looked up all four of the villains were gone

"Who was that?" Cyborg wondered aloud. Raven said nothing, she was trembling all over

"I don't know. Let's get back to the Tower. I think we've had all the excitement we can handle for one night."

Raven got into the car and stared ahead in shock. Those eyes, so full of fear, rage and guilt. He didn't need to explain anything. Raven had understood his silent plea.


	9. Changeling

Chapter Nine: Changeling

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Jinx was lying across a chair blowing pink gum into large bubbles then popping them with her tongue. Gizmo was playing a video game with Mammoth on the large plasma screen TV.

The cloaked figure was sitting in a chair next to Jinx looking out the tiny window. The pink haired sorceress cast a glance at him but said nothing.

Gizmo and Mammoth soon grew tired of their game and joined their companions on the chairs

"Why does Cameron want us to attack the Titans anyway? I mean we got Changeling now, we can break into any place we want."

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." a voice rumbled from behind them. All three of the former HIVE members jumped to their feet as the man entered the room. Only Changeling remained seated obviously not afraid of Cameron

"Changeling?" he asked

"What?" the cloaked teenager responded dully. Cameron walked around in front of him and stared at him

"You're awful quiet. Why do you think I want you to attack the Titans?" Changeling was silent for a long time as he thought about his answer

"Because of what they did to Beast Boy. They ruined him. They made him think about what he had been doing. They made him good." he spat out the last word in disgust. Cameron grinned in satisfaction and patted his shoulder

"That's right. But now you have that weakling's powers." Changeling smiled and lowered the hood carefully.

The teenager's features were pale green, not the rich olive color that Beast Boy's were. His eyes were not green; they were an eerie black color. And no fang stuck over his upper lip. This was not Beast Boy. He was Cameron's pawn. This was Changeling. A ruthless fighter and merciless hunter. Once he had been a street kid. But Cameron had taught to hate everything that was good. Now he possessed Beast Boy's abilities. He felt nothing; he cared for no one save his master. No one could stop him. No one.

Gar groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. The room he was in was dark, dark and damp. A metal chain was clamped around both of his wrists and attached to the wall. His hair was stringy and hung in his eyes. A tiny beam of light come from a grime covered window but it only made the room look drearier. Gar reached up and brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. Hold on, he had green hair. And green skin. What in the world?

He looked at his hand carefully. There were no rings on his fingers and yet they were tanned and _normal_. Gar took a deep breath and looked at his hair again. It was a sandy blonde color

"What is going on?" he wondered aloud. Across the room the door opened and someone walked into. They were female but other than that Gar was at a loss

"Beast Boy? Are you okay?" a voice whispered. Pink cat eyes flashed in the dim light and Gar realized who it was

"Jinx? What are you doing here? Where am I? What happened to me?" Gar demanded. The girl hurried over and hushed him

"No time. Listen to me carefully. Cameron took your powers and transferred them into this other kid who calls himself Changeling. The Titans think it's you."

"How did he take my powers? I got them because I was sick." Jinx shrugged helplessly and knelt down beside him

"It doesn't matter. Changeling is going to lead an attack on the Tower. I'm going to find a way to send the Titans a message. I need you to tell me something that only one of them would know." somewhere in his mind Gar knew that Jinx could be lying but he needed his friend's help. He racked his brain. What was something only one of the Titans would know?

"Raven… she visited me in the caves and spent the night one time. Tell her that." Jinx nodded and looked at him carefully

"Try to regain your strength. Gizmo is going to help me hack into the Titans communicator frequency. I still have to think of an excuse though."

"I can save you the trouble. It's 678902345." Jinx nodded and smiled at him

"I'll come back as soon as I can." Gar nodded

"Tell Raven hi for me." Jinx nodded and watched as the former Titan slipped into a deep sleep and curled into a ball. She sighed and walked back up to her room chanting the frequency in her head. She wrote it down on a slip of paper and sat down to start programming it into her communicator but her door slid open. Cameron was standing outside

"It's time Jinx. Time for the attack."

Raven breathed in the salty air deeply as she hovered on top of the roof of Titans Tower. She had no idea who that cloaked person had been but he knew where Beast Boy was and that was all she needed to know. His soul was twisted and it was obvious that he had been trained to hate and care for nothing.

She sighed and opened her eyes. She saw a wave of pink energy and then Jinx appeared on the roof. Instantly the sorceress was pinned up against a wall surrounded by a cloud of black magic

"Jinx, so nice to see you again." Raven hissed. The girl coughed slightly and Raven loosened her tight hold on Jinx's chest so she could breathe easier

"I know you don't trust me but I have info on Beast Boy."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Beast Boy told me to tell or remind you about when you visited him in the caves. And that you spent the night once."

Raven's magic faded from Jinx's body and she quickly grabbed her shoulders. Her purple eyes locked onto Jinx's pink ones and the pink haired girl felt slightly dizzy. Raven let go of her shoulders and nodded

"Okay, I trust you. And I saw what you said about Changeling."

"How?"

"Doesn't matter. Is Changeling here?" Jinx nodded and pointed over the edge of the roof. Three figures were hidden behind a large boulder. Raven thought for a moment then looked at Jinx

"I've got an idea. But I don't think you're going to like it much."

Changeling looked at his watch and then up at the roof. Jinx was taking too long. She should've handled the demon by now and opened the doors. What was taking her?

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" a voice screamed. Jinx hurtled from the sky screaming. Mammoth caught her easily and set her down looking for injuries. She pushed him away

"I'm fine, that stupid demon sensed me before I could attack her. But I managed to hex the security system." Changeling nodded and pulled his hood over his face

"Alright, let's go."

Gizmo set off an explosive by the door blowing it totally off its frame. Before the smoke cleared Robin jumped out of the gray fog and landed a blow to Mammoth. The giant teen grunted in pain and staggered backwards slightly. Gizmo and Starfire were once again locked in an exchange of rocket, lasers and starbolts. Jinx ran at Cyborg and Raven could tell as they were fighting she was talking to him. Changeling stared at her then grinned beneath his hood. He would subdue this girl and bring her to his master

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled. Changeling leapt out of the way just barely avoiding the black magic that reached out to consume him

"Is that all you got?" he yelled. Raven grit her teeth and motioned towards several boulders. They rose out of the ground and she threw them at the cloaked figure. He looked as if he was trying to transform but all he managed was to make his arms into tiger limbs. He rolled and ducked out of the way of the boulders at the last moment

"Looks like you haven't fully mastered your abilities." Raven mocked. The teenager's hollow black eyes glared at her from under the hood

"Maybe not, but I know your weaknesses. And that will suffice for my lack of training." he threw something at Raven but it was quickly contained in a black aurora and thrown back at him. He slashed through it with his tiger claws and glanced at his team.

Mammoth was fighting through a rain of attacks from Robin. Gizmo was cackling as Starfire fell into the bay. Jinx and Cyborg were still engaged in tight hand to hand combat

"Ha!" Raven grunted. Several pipes flew out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Changeling. She made a gesture with her hands and he flew through the air and hit the water about seven hundred yards away. Starfire had broken Gizmo's wings and had also thrown him into the bay but he landed about two hundreds miles further away then Changeling. Mammoth was knocked out and lying face down in the dirt.

Raven drug Jinx and Cyborg away from each other and stopped both Starfire and Robin from attacking her again

"She knows where Gar is." she hissed. Robin's hand finally relaxed on his bo staff but he didn't collapse it

"He's in our hide out. He told me the frequency to your guy's communicators."

"How is he?" Starfire asked quickly

"Surviving. He's pretty weak but he should be okay in about three days. Once he's better I'll help him escape and we'll come here." before anyone could agree Mammoth started to awaken. Raven's magic quickly surrounded both the giant teenager and the small pink eyed girl

"Sorry." she muttered before throwing them both out as far as she could into the bay. Then she surrounded the whole island with a black force field. Changeling soon approached and tried to hammer his way through but to no avail. After half an hour he left with the rest of the HIVE behind him. Raven collapsed her shield and fell backwards into Cyborg's chest

"You okay?" he asked kindly. Raven nodded touching her forehead lightly

"I'm alright." she stood a little shakily then looked at Robin pleadingly

"We'll rescue him. He's still our friend."


	10. Final Battle

Chapter Ten: Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and I never will!

Gar had slept for what seemed like an eternity but now he was awake and restless. He strained to hear… something, anything outside of this cell. He'd been with his animal senses for so long it was like someone had put fifteen pairs of earmuffs over his ears. His sight was also darkened significantly and he felt weaker than he had when Jinx had visited

"I should've killed him when I had the chance." he whispered into the dark. The door opened slightly and a small form slipped into the room

"Jinx? Is that you?" Gar whispered softly. The girl stepped into the light and looked him over. A small bundle wrapped up in a cloth was in one hand

"You okay?" she whispered kneeling next to him. He struggled to sit up but his limbs were attacking by mind numbing pain

"Not really. What ever Cameron did to me totally sapped my strength." Jinx nodded and undid her small bundle. Inside were several strange looking fruits and a large chunk of tofu. In the other hand she held a large bottle of water. Gar was drooling at the sight of the first fruit but he sniffed it warily

"What the heck is this thing?" the fruit was a light shade of purple and looked more like a flower than a fruit. Jinx snatched it away and crushed it carefully then sprinkled it into the water

"Raven gave it to me. She said that it was from Azarath and it's supposed to help those who are in healing regain strength." Gar took the bottle and sipped it slowly then he nibbled at the tofu trying to contain the urge to gobble it all down at once. He was weak and probably hadn't eaten for a few days at least. Wouldn't do to give himself a stomach ache

"How long have I been out?"

"You've been on and off for a week. Last time you ate a little bit but you fell asleep again."

"Why are you helping me? I thought you were a villain."

"I got tired of it. Cameron isn't the greatest person to work for but I guess you know about that." Gar growled under his breath

"I hate him." he said with fiery passion in his voice. Jinx nodded slightly

"So do I. And Gizmo and Mammoth aren't extremely fond of him either. I might be able to convince them to help the Titans somehow." Gar looked up in surprise

"The Titans? They're helping you?" Jinx nodded

"I guess Robin decided he has to help or he won't be able to bring you to justice." the girl laughed slightly "Of course I don't think any of your other friends are going to even consider helping him capture you." Gar laughed weakly and sipped a little more of the water.

Jinx stayed for about an hour. By the end of that time Gar didn't feel so weak

"So, you got any ideas on how we're gonna get me out of here? I know some fighting techniques but I probably wouldn't stand a chance."

"Raven's working on a teleporting spell. Once she knows your exact location she'll be able to bring you back to the Tower." Gar nodded and looked up and Jinx

"Thanks Jinx. I owe you big time." the pink haired sorceress smiled sweetly and picked up everything but the water bottle

"Drop a couple of hints to Cyborg that I maybe like him and consider us even." Gar nodded in understanding. Jinx slipped out of the room without a sound. Gar leaned against the wall and sipped his water. Cameron wouldn't know what hit him by the time Gar was finished with him.

Two days passed and Gar felt like his old self again. Almost. He still felt as if he was wearing earplugs all the time and his sight was like he was wearing sunglasses indoors.

Jinx had said that they would be attacking the Titans today and that Raven would get him out and bring him into the battle. Gar had grinned inwardly at this news. He wanted nothing more than to destroy Cameron and get his abilities back. After all, what was he without them? A normal teenager. Gar had decided long ago that being normal was way overrated.

So here he sat, impatiently thumping one leg against the floor. Waiting for Raven to get him out of this prison

"Come on Rae. I'm going crazy here." he murmured to the empty air.

Across the city, on Titan's Island a battle raged. After a few seconds into the fight Jinx had changed sides throwing her teammates off for a few minutes. Then they had continued their attack. Changeling was the most vicious. Every time anyone tried to attack him he responded violently and mercilessly. Robin had a gash on his arm and blood was running down from the corner of his mouth. Cyborg was fighting off a charging Mammoth and Jinx was hexing everything that Gizmo was throwing at her. Starfire was protecting Raven who was floating silently trying to teleport Gar into the fight.

Suddenly there was a loud CRACK and Gar ran into the fight punching Changeling straight in the face. The cloaked teenager staggered slightly at the force of the blow but recovered quickly. Now the tide of the battle was turning.

Raven and Gar battered Changeling from both sides leaving Robin and Starfire free to help Cyborg and Jinx. A few well placed starbolts along with Jinx's face making sent Gizmo spiraling to the ground, destroying his electronic backpack. Robin threw a freezing disk at Mammoth as the giant rushed him. Instantly he was encased in a black of ice.

Nearby Changeling was dodging attacks of black energy and several well placed punches and kicks. Finally with a roar he turned into a lion and slashed at Gar's chest. Claws barely missed his clothing as he spun out of danger

"Now!" he yelled. Robin threw a disk at Changeling encasing him in a sticky goo he had designed when he was Red-X. It was made to hold Beast Boy's most powerful animal forms.

Changeling turned back to normal and struggled to free himself from the sticky mess. Gar stood over him and glared

"Why the heck are you helping Cameron?" Changeling continued to struggle "He doesn't care about you or anyone else."

"How do you know?" the teenager demanded angrily. The other Titans and Jinx gathered around the two "He took me in from the streets when no one else even cared about me."

"Dude, I worked for him. I know exactly what he's using you for an-." he was cut off but something flying through the air and knocking him down to the ground.

Cameron smirked at the fallen teen and waved a hand. Gar stood up and against his will threw a punch at Raven. The girl put a shield in the way and sent the fragments of it flying at Cameron, who just smiled and flicked a hand. The shards of power changed course and flew at Changeling's bonds. They sliced through it and he instantly kicked Robin in the jaw as he flipped up into the air to land on his feet. Starbolts and hex balls flew at him but these two changed directions and headed instead for Robin and Cyborg who rolled out of the way

"Gar! Attack!" Cameron ordered throwing out one hand. The former green elf found himself throwing more punches and kicks at Raven who raised small shields to protect herself

"I'm sorry Raven!" he yelled. The girl spun around and kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards into Cameron who was busy melting the frozen Mammoth.

The two were pile driven into the ground but Gar was quickly up and fighting at a quick word from Cameron

"Sorry!" she said as they exchanged blows and blocks. Gar winced as he ducked a punch. Raven's cloak was slowly turning green as she fought

"How is he controlling you?" she asked blocking another kick. Gar flipped over backwards avoiding a stray shot from Jinx before running back at Raven

"A chip. In my right hand. It's buried under the skin. Think you can do something?" as a response Raven threw a shield over herself. The second Gar hammered on it black power wrapped around his right hand and disappeared into the limb. This left him standing there with his hand attached to Raven's shield while she tried to find the chip.

Meanwhile Mammoth was unfrozen and locked in a pushing game with Cyborg who suddenly ducked and let the larger teen roll over his shoulders. Robin, Starfire, and Jinx were all trying to attack Cameron but he just reflected their attempts back at them. Cyborg shot a sonic blast at him but it was sent back along with all the other attacks.

Changeling was watching the battle with a strange look in his black eyes. For years he'd been taught that you couldn't trust anyone. But here were six teenagers who trusted their very lives to each other. It went against everything he had been told. Everything Cameron had burned into his mind. And Gar's words were ringing through his mind.

What if he was right? What if Cameron really was just using him? At this thought anger boiled in the teen's chest. He ran at Cameron who either didn't notice or thought he was there to help. But he tackled the man and struck a blow to his head. Cameron's eyes rolled back in his head then shut slowly. The Titans all stared at him panting heavily from exhaustion

A few yards away Gar let out a cry of pain as a silver microchip was pulled from under his skin and disintegrated by Raven's power. The dark girl let down her shield and barely had time to lower her hood before Gar rushed at her hugging her tightly. After getting over the surprise she hugged him back with all the emotion she possessed. Several rocks glowed with black energy and cracked but nothing exploded. The Titans, their enemies, and their ally watched the embrace without a word. Even Gizmo was silent.

Gar pulled away from Raven and looked at his team then at Cameron's limp body. Changeling had collapsed on the ground but was fully awake and aware of what was going on

"So… did we win?" Cyborg asked slowly. Gizmo gave him a look and shrugged

"What do ya think tin man?"

At that moment everyone jumped as Changeling stood up shakily. His hood had fallen from his face and he stared at Gar with hollow eyes. Tearful, hollow eyes.

No words were spoken. It was as if the two now shared a mind bond. Gar nodded slightly and the two walked together and gripped each other's hands. There was a bright flash of light that nearly blinded everyone then it faded. Gar was back to his normal green elf like self and Changeling's skin was no longer light green but a pale color. His eyes were grey instead of black and his hair was a light silver color. The two stood there for a long moment before letting go of each other's hands and passing out…

(I know it was kinda boring. I'm not great with fight scenes. Anyway it's kinda a cheesy ending. Not to the story! Oh no. Not yet anyway. There will be one or two more chapters and a sequel! And for those who have been waiting for a romantic scene between Gar and Raven? It will happen! Either at the end of this chapter or in the sequel. I can promise you it will be in the sequel. So…

Is Cameron dead? Maybe. What will happen to Changeling? Read and find out. What will Robin do to Gar? I'm not sure yet. Why am I asking you all these questions? I'm going crazy with Christmas decorating that's why! LOL.

BlueRaven678)


	11. Aftermath

Chapter Eleven: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans

My name is Garfield Mark Logan. To my friends I'm known as Beast Boy. At least I was until three months ago when _he _showed up again. Cameron 'took me in' after my parents died in a boating accident. He forced me to become a thief, using my shape shifting powers to infiltrate any facility his heart desired.

The key word there is_ forced_. I was forced to be a thief. I hated every second of it. Finally though I escaped and came to Jump City. There I found a home with the Teen Titans. A group of kids who were just like me. They had superpowers and everyone turned them away. So they made a group of teens who had powers but had no place in the world.

Well Robin doesn't have a superpower but he's still the leader and takes life way to seriously. Cyborg is a half human half robot with a sonic cannon that'll blow your ears out. Starfire is an overly cheerful alien princess from the planet Tameran who is super strong and can throw green energy from her hands and eyes. And then there's Raven.

When I first met her I never thought we'd be friends. She was cold, emotionless, and creepy. In short she was everything I wasn't. But after awhile we did become good friends and when Cameron showed up and revealed my past to the Titans, she stood by me. She even helped me hide from Robin who wanted to put me in jail. She believed that I was truly sorry for the things I'd done in the past and trusted me to fix it in the present. Ya, Raven is one heck of a friend… if you get her to come out of her room once in a while.

But now that Cameron's been arrested and Changeling gave me my abilities back I have no idea what's going to happen to me. Robin still hates my guts for running away from the law and the fact that I've saved his sorry butt more times than he probably cares to think about doesn't count for anything. In his eyes I'm a thief. One that has to be brought down and taken to justice.

This is why I am where I am now; in a dark alley, in the rain, with no umbrella.

Gar lifted his face to the sky feeling the rain make trails across his green skin. He sighed and pulled his cloak closer around himself.

A month had passed since the battle with Cameron and Changeling. It turns out the Cameron had died but since Changeling was saving the Titans he only got a two year sentence. He had made Gar promise that the day he was released Gar would come and get him. And Gar, being Gar, agreed readily.

But that wasn't the reason he was standing in this alley. No, Changeling still had twenty months to go before he was released. Gar had ducked in here when he spotted the Titans in a nearby restaurant. He drew back further into his cloak and pulled the hood over his green features

Since the battle he had abandoned his black and purple jumpsuit for a outfit like the one Changeling had worn. But his cloak was entirely green. That was the only difference.

Who was he now? Beast Boy was long dead as was his role as a Titan. He didn't really know who Garfield was and he didn't want to be a civilian. He wanted to help people like he had when he had been a Titan.

Then an idea hit him. What if he could find other people like him? Kids who couldn't control their powers? Criminals who wanted to change?

So in a dark alley, on a rainy June morning, The Outsiders were born.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Well that is the end of Past Mistakes everyone! This last chapter was kinda a preview of what'll happen in the next part of the saga. Anyway please review and send me ideas for the sequel's title. And there will be BBxRae in the sequel! I solemnly promise! Anyway please R&R and all that junk. I hope you enjoyed this story and I look forward to seeing your thoughts on it)

BlueRaven678


End file.
